Sunny Dayz
by KabutoLover
Summary: Continuation of Rainy Dayz. Yuki and Shuichi are finally getting married.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny Dayz

It was a bright and sunny day. It was one of those days where there wasn't a cloud in sight to cover you from the sun. It was a perfect day to go kite flying, picnics, or just even a stroll in the park. The perfect day was all that one certain couple would need to be getting threw today.

It had been 3 months since the accident and live was going smoothly or so they thought. Yuki was getting his latest book published and Bad Luck was still number one. But something was eating at Shuichi lately. From time to time he would get depressed because he wanted something. I mean he was getting married soon after all. But there was something missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. What it was he would soon find out.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" Shuichi said. "As long as it's not stupid?" Yuki said. "Umm well you see.." Shuichi started. "Let me guess you want to go over some of the wedding plans?" Yuki said. "Well that we always could do but never mind." Shuichi said and then left Yuki's study. Puzzled Yuki saved the latest work he had done and went to find his lover.

"Shu, is something wrong?" Yuki said. "I feel like something is missing but I don't know what it is?" Shuichi said. "Well, I think I know what it is." Yuki said. "You do?" Shuichi said. "I always do. Don't I." Yuki said. "So what is it?" Shuichi said. "What I think you are missing is some quality time with me." Yuki said. "Well you are always working on your books and I never get any time with you so yeah but I think I know what will really cheer me up." Shuichi said. "Oh and what might that be?" Yuki said. "I think we should have a party to celebrate us getting married." Shuichi said. "You think that will make you happy?" Yuki said. "Yep. So pretty please can we have a party. Please. Please. Please." Shuichi begged. "If that's what will make you happy then we can have a party." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said while dancing around the room.

The next day while Shuichi was at work he told everybody about the party he was going to have. "He's really letting you have a party." Hiro said. "He said if that's what will make me happy and it does." Shuichi said. "So when is the party?" Fujisaki said. "It's next weekend that's all I know for right now. And Hiro don't forget to bring Ayaka." Shuichi said. "I won't and let us know when the party starts." Hiro said. "Don't worry I won't. Oh I got to go tell a couple of other people lets take a break. Be right back." Shuichi said. He was on his way to his boss's office when he ran into Sakuma. "Hey Sakuma." Shuichi said. "Hey Shuichi." Sakuma said with a big grin on his face. "Hey I'm having a big party next weekend and was wanting to know if you wanted to come." Shuichi said. "What your having a party! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sakuma said all happy. "Great oh and if you could tell Noriko to that would be great." Shuichi said. "Sure thing but what about Touma?" Sakuma said. "I'm on my way to tell him right now." Shuichi said. "Great. I can't wait." Sakuma said. "I know I can't wait either. Well I better get going so I can tell Touma." Shuichi said. "See you later." Sakuma said. "See ya." Shuichi said.

He walked down the hallway to his boss's office. When he got to his office he knocked on the door. "Come in." Touma said. Shuichi entered. "Shuichi what a surprise. What do I owe the visit for?" Touma said. "I was wondering if you would like to come to a party I am having." Shuichi said. "What kind of party is this?" Touma asked. "It's a party to celebrate Yuki and I getting married." Shuichi said. "I see. I would more and happy to come." Touma said. "And now don't forget about Mika she's more and welcome to come after all she is Yuki's sister." Shuichi said. "Don't worry. We will be there." Touma said. "Great. The party is next weekend. I'll let you know a time when I know." Shuichi said. "That will be great." Touma said. "Well I better be getting back to work so I will see you later." Shuichi said. "Happy rehearsing." Touma said. Bowing Shuichi left.

On his way home he called his sister. "Hey bro." Maiko said. "How are you doing sis?" Shuichi said. "Great and how about yourself?" Maiko said. "Oh I'm wonderful. Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party next weekend." Shuichi said. "Sounds great. What kind of party is it?" Maiko said. "It's a party to celebrate Yuki and me getting married." Shuichi said. "I'm totally there. Count me in." Maiko said. "Great. Can't wait to see you." Shuichi said. "Same goes for me. See you then. Bye." Maiko said. "Bye." Shuichi said and with that he hung up his phone and ran home to see his lover.

"Yuki I'm home!" Shuichi shouted. "Welcome home." Yuki said. "I thought you had to work on your novel today." Shuichi asked. "I did and I'm done for the day if not for the next week." Yuki said. "Really?" Shuichi said. "Yep. So which means we can plan that party we are having. I hate to ask this but how many people did you invite." Yuki said. "Well lets see there K, Sakano, Fujisaki, Hiro, Ayaka, Sakuma, Noriko, Touma, Mika, my sister Maiko and then of course your brother. Which you have to invite because I'm leaving that one up to you." Shuichi said. "That's a lot but what you want we will have. And don't worry I will invite Tatsuha." Yuki said. "Yeah. I love you Yuki." Shuichi said. "And I love you, too." Yuki said. "I think we should cater. What do you think?" Shuichi said. "I think we should leave that to tomorrow. Its getting late and you have rehearsal tomorrow. Which means I think its time to go to bed." Yuki said. "Alright." Shuichi said yawning. And with that the two of them went off to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Shuichi got up and did his morning routine before going off to work. Before he left he went and into Yuki's study to tell him he was leaving.

"I'm off. See you tonight." Shuichi said. "See ya later." Yuki said. Shuichi went over and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek and then left the room. But then Shuichi remembered something. "Don't forget to call Tatsuha and invite him to the party." Shuichi said. "I won't. I promise." Yuki said. "Great. Well I got to get going. Love you." Shuichi said. "Love you, too." Yuki said. And with that Shuichi was out the door and on his way to work.

On his way to work he got to thinking about all the fun they would have at the party and what they would need. He was more worried about the decorations. When ever there was a party he just had to decorate. It was one of his favorite things about a party. "Let's see we will need balloons, streamers, banners, and whatever else I think we might need." Shuichi said. Before going into the studio he wrote all that down before he forgot it and knowing him and his one track mind he would with rehearsal. He ran into the studio ready to get to work so he could get home and plan some more.

Back at the apartment, Yuki was working on his novel when the phone rang. He got up and picked it up. "Hello." Yuki said. "Hey bro." Tatsuha said. "What do you want? I'm busy you know." Yuki said. "I know but I heard you were having a party and I was wondering why I didn't get an invite." Tatsuha said. "Well for your information I was going to call you today and tell you." Yuki said. "Oh." Tatsuha said. "So would you like to come to our party?" Yuki said. "I would love to." Tatsuha said. "Great. So the party is next weekend. I'll get back to you on what time it is." Yuki said. "No problem. Well talk to you soon." Tatsuha said. "Yeah. Till then." Yuki said. "Later." Tatsuha said. "Bye." Yuki said and with that Yuki hung up the phone. He went back to his lab top and started working some more on his novel.

At the studio Shuichi was having a little bit of a hard time practicing. All he wanted to do was plan, plan, and more planning. But for the most part they did end up somehow getting to rehearse. "Can we call it quits yet?" Shuichi asked. "Nope. Just a little longer." K his manager said. "I'm so tired." Shuichi said. "Are we know? I could always fire off a couple of rounds." K said. "That's ok. I was just kidding." Shuichi said. "That's what I thought." K said.

After practicing for two more hours they were finally able to leave. "See you guys later." Shuichi said "I'm so glad we have tomorrow off." On his way home Shuichi thought of what Yuki was fixing for dinner. "I know it will be delicious." Shuichi said and then ran home. When he got into their apartment he saw a note on the table with a plate of food.

The note read:

**Shuichi,**

**Went to bed early. I wasn't feeling well. Please eat and don't worry about me. Love you.**

**Yours always,**

**Yuki **

"I hope he's ok." Shuichi said. He uncovered the food and it smelled delicious. After grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator he sat down and began to eat. "He's such a good cook. I love it when he cooks for me." Shuichi said. After finishing he went into the living room to try and think of a new song but nothing was coming to his mind and he actually ended up falling asleep.

A few hours later, Yuki woke up and didn't see Shuichi in bed. "Stupid headache for waking me up. Wait, where is he?" Yuki said. Getting up Yuki went into the living room and saw Shuichi asleep on the couch. "Guess he fell asleep while trying to work on one of his songs." Yuki said. Picking Shuichi up he went back to there bedroom and laid him down on the bed and covered him up. "Maybe now I can sleep better." Yuki said as he laid down. "Love you Yuki." Shuichi said in his sleep. Yuki smiled and the drifted back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While morning was starting to break, Yuki got up and started some breakfast. He knew that Shuichi had the day off so that meant the two of them could plan for the party. While fixing breakfast he heard Shuichi get up.

"Morning." Yuki said as Shuichi was coming into the kitchen. "Good morning." Shuichi said yawning. "Breakfast will be done shortly." Yuki said. "Great. I'm starving." Shuichi said. "Well that's good because I'm making all your favorites." Yuki said. "Even sweeter." Shuichi said. "I thought you might like it." Yuki said plating the food.

He sat the food down on the table for both of them. Shuichi got them both some juice and joined his lover at the table. While eating Shuichi looked up at Yuki. "How did I get into your bed last night?" Shuichi said. "I woke up during the night and didn't see you there and found you asleep on the couch. So did you get your song done you where working on? "Yuki said. "Almost. But I want also started writing things down we would need for our party. You know me I like balloons, streamers and banners." Shuichi said. "How could I forget. You have them every party." Yuki said. "You know there's something we need to decide on and we have to do that for the party." Shuichi said. "And what that might be?" Yuki said. "Wedding colors." Shuichi said. "Well if you want my opinion I like the color blue. Like a light blue." Yuki said. "And a light pink would go great and then of course white. " Shuichi said. "Well since we got that out of the way why don't you go get a shower and then we can go do some shopping." Yuki said. "Sounds great." Shuichi said and left to the bathroom.

After leaving the apartment, they started walking down the street. "So where do you think we should start looking?" Shuichi said. "Well I just happen to know of a store that might have everything we need." Yuki said. "That's great. Where is it?" Shuichi said all excited. "It's not too far." Yuki said. "Great. I can't wait to start shopping." Shuichi said.

As they were walking and talking they arrived at the store. "Oh and then we need to figure out the flowers." Shuichi said not realizing they had arrived at their destination. "Shuichi." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. "We're here." Yuki said. "Oh." Shuichi said turning around to see the place. It was a huge building. Shuichi looked up at to see the name of the place. The name was The Perfect Day. "Shall we go inside?" Yuki said. "Yes. Lets." Shuichi said.

Walking inside, it was bigger than they had imagined. "Welcome to The Perfect Day. If you need any help with anything just let us know and we will be glad to help." one of the workers said. "Thanks." Yuki and Shuichi said together. "Where to begin?" Shuichi said. "That is the question." Yuki said. "Well let's start with the streamers." Shuichi said. "Sounds good to me." Yuki said.

After getting the streamers, balloons and the banners there was one other thing that Shuichi thought of. "Hey Yuki." Shuichi said. "Yeah." Yuki said. "What kind of games are we going to play at they party?" Shuichi said. "We'll think of those later." Yuki said. "Alright." Shuichi said. After checking out and going out of the store they headed home. "How about Chinese for dinner?" Yuki said. "Really? I love Chinese." Shuichi said. "I take that as a yes then." Yuki said laughing a little. Shuichi just smiled at him from ear to ear.

Going into there apartment they both sat down on the couch and sat there for a long time. Both of them were tired from the walk and shopping even though they both loved it. "Ne Yuki." Shuichi said. "Yeah." Yuki said. "Umm…" Shuichi said before getting cut off because his stomach growled. Yuki let out a laugh. "Looks like your stomach did the talking." Yuki said. "Yeah. It looks like it." Shuichi said. "Ok I'll go order the food now." Yuki said getting up. "I'll put the wedding stuff up." Shuichi said. "Great." Yuki said while dialing the number. After ordering Yuki sat back down on the couch next to his lover. Shuichi was working on his song from the previous night.

"Grr I'm stuck." Shuichi said. "Let me see." Yuki said. Shuichi gave the lyrics to Yuki. While looking over the lyrics the doorbell rang. Yuki set the lyrics down and went to get the food. After paying, Yuki took the food into the living room. Sitting the food on the table they both sat down and ate. While eating Shuichi put one of his and Yuki favorite cd's in and of course it was Bad Luck. When they got done eating and cleaned up the mess they went out to the balcony.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." Shuichi said. "Yes they are but not as beautiful as you." Yuki said putting an arm around his lover. Shuichi snuggled up to Yuki and they looked at the stars for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Shuichi go up and wanted to fix breakfast for the two of them but Yuki was already one step ahead of him.

"Morning sunshine." Yuki said. "Morning." Shuichi said with a yawn. "Breakfast is almost done." Yuki said. "Great. I'm starving." Shuichi said sitting down at the table.

Bringing the food to the table Yuki sat across from Shuichi. Shuichi looked at his plate. It had all his favorites. "We have so much to do tomorrow." Shuichi said. "Don't remind me." Yuki said. "Don't forget to call the caters." Shuichi said. "Don't worry I wont." Yuki said. "Oh man I forgot to tell everyone that the party was tomorrow. I hope they will be able to come." Shuichi said. "I'm sure they will." Yuki said.

After cleaning off the table Yuki and Shuichi got ready for work. "You know what I hate right now?" Yuki said. "No. What?" Shuichi said. "Meeting with my editor. I would rather be at home doing nothing than meeting her." Yuki said. Shuichi laughed. "I know. You know sometimes I would rather be at home than at work." Shuichi said. "Come on we better hurry up or we're both going to be late." Yuki said.

Finally getting done they both went to the car and left the parking lot. Arriving at NG Shuichi got out of the car but not before he gave his lover a kiss. "See you when I get home." Shuichi said. "See you." Yuki said. Watching to see Shuichi go in the building only then would he pull away from the studio.

Running in the studio and to there practice room he had made it just on time. "Hey." Hiro, Fujisaki, Sakano, and K said. "Oh before I forget the party is tomorrow and it's at 7." Shuichi said. "Sounds great." Fujisaki and K said. "Hey Shu I might be a little late since I will have to pick up Ayaka." Hiro said. "That's ok." Shuichi said.

After practicing for what seemed like days even though it was a few hours. They were finally able to go home. "See you guys tomorrow." Shuichi said. "See you." they all said. Leaving the practicing room Shuichi made his way to his boss's office. Knocking on his boss's door and hearing a voice saying to come in did he go in.

"Oh Shuichi what can I do for you today?" Touma said. "I can to tell you about the party. The party is tomorrow at 7." Shuichi said. "Awesome." Ryuichi said. Shuichi had just noticed that Ryuichi was in the room. "Sounds like its going to be great. We will see you there." Touma said. "Yes it will be." Shuichi said bowing. Before leaving he turned back around. "Oh don't forget to tell Noriko Ryuichi." Shuichi said. "I won't forget." Ryuichi said. "See you guys tomorrow." Shuichi said. Bowing he left the room and left NG.

On his way home he called Maiko to tell her all about the party and to see if she could come over early to help decorate the party. When she told Shuichi that she could he got even more excited than he already was. Running the rest of the way home, he wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan.

Opening the door to there apartment, he went in and took of his shoes. "I'm home." Shuichi said. When he heard no response he thought maybe Yuki was in his study typing away. Going to his study he looked in and didn't see him there. "Hmm where can he be?" Shuichi wondered. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Could he be in the bedroom waiting for me?" Shuichi thought. Going into the bedroom sure enough Yuki was in their waiting for him. There were rose petals all over the bed and a waiting Yuki on the edge of the bed.

"Come here my love." Yuki said in a sexy voice. Slowly walking over to Yuki he smelled the rose petals which smelled like roses and strawberries together. "Is all this for me?" Shuichi said. Not getting an answer Yuki grabbed Shuichi and gently laid him down on the bed. "Yuki I asked you a question." Shuichi said. Yuki put a finger over his mouth and Shuichi knew the answer. "You talk too much. Let me show you." Yuki said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: I really wanted this done by 7 today but i didnt get around to it. So they party time is off. Sorry guys.

* * *

As the alarm clock was going off Shuichi hit the snooze and turned over to his lover. "Come on Shu you need to get up. We have a big day." Yuki said. "Just five more minutes." Shuichi said. Sighing Yuki got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Coming out of he bathroom and back into there bedroom Shuichi was still asleep.

"Come on Shu if you done get up we won't be able to get anything done today." Yuki said. Turning over Shuichi got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Yawning he got up and got some clothes to get a shower. After what seemed like forever for Yuki Shuichi was finally up and ready to for the day to begin.

"Yuki have you made a list of what we need to do today?" Shuichi said. "Yeah I did and if we don't get a move on this list we won't be able to get it all done." Yuki said. "Don't worry Maiko is coming over to help us." Shuichi said. "Even with her help we still have a lot to do." Yuki said. "Ok. So what's first on the list?" Shuichi asked. "First we got to clean the apartment." Yuki said. "Roger." Shuichi said starting to clean.

After cleaning they took a little break. The apartment was dirtier than they thought. "So what's next?" Shuichi said. "We got to get the tables set up." Yuki said. Getting up they went to get the tables. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I bet that is Maiko." Shuichi said. Going to the door, Shuichi opened the door and sure enough it was Maiko. "Hey there bro." Maiko said happily. "Hey. Come in. Yuki Maiko's here." Shuichi said. Coming threw the door Yuki had a table in his hands. "Hi. Nice to see you." Yuki said. Maiko went over to help Yuki set up the table. "Thanks." Yuki said. "No problem." Maiko said.

"Ok you guys I got to head out and get some things. I should be back before the caters get here." Yuki said. "Ok. Oh and here get these balloons blown up." Shuichi said. "Will do. Well I'll see you guys in a bit." Yuki said. Shuichi went over to Yuki and gave him a kiss. "Be careful." Shuichi said. "I will." Yuki said giving his lover a kiss and then going out the door. "Shall we start decorating?" Maiko said. "Yeah." Shuichi said.

**---------- A few hours later ---------**

Yuki came in the door and saw the apartment decorated. He looked over to the couch and saw Shuichi and Maiko on the couch asleep. "They really out did there self's." Yuki said. Quietly he got some things out of a bag he had bought. Opening some table cloths he put them on the tables. Then he put the balloons around the room and then put out some confetti.

Looking at his watch he was wondering where there caters were. Then the doorbell rang. Quickly looking at the two sleeping on the couch he made sure it didn't wake them up. Going to the door he opened it and let the caters in. He showed them where the food would go.

As the caters were leaving Shuichi and Maiko was waking up. Coming back into the living room Yuki saw the two of them waking up. "Have a nice nap?" Yuki said. "Yep." they both said. "Well its almost party time. I think we should get ready." Yuki said. "Sounds good to me." Maiko said.

**--------- 10 minutes till the party ---------**

"Come on Shuichi. The guest are going to be here soon." Yuki said. "There's still 10 minutes." Shuichi said. Just then the doorbell rang. Going to the door, Yuki opened it and there was Touma, Mika, and Tatsuha. Gesturing them to come in they came in. "I'll be back in a minute or two." Yuki said walking back to the bedroom. Shuichi was done getting ready when Yuki came into the bedroom. "Here let me help you with that." Shuichi said helping Yuki with his tie.

"I got you something." Yuki said. "Really what?" Shuichi said. Going to his side table he pulled something out. "Close your eyes." Yuki said. Closing his eyes Yuki pinned on a ribbon that said Bride to be. "Ok you can open them." Yuki said. Looking down at it Shuichi's face lit up. "Well I just happen to have something for you but you got to close your eyes this time." Shuichi said. Now it was Yuki's turn to close his eyes which he did. Coincidentally he had the same thing for Yuki but it said Groom to be. After pinning and giving the ok by Shuichi Yuki opened his eyes to see a similar ribbon on him. Getting a little laugh from each other they left there bedroom to go have some fun.

**--------- Party Time --------- **

After everyone arrived including Ayaka and Hiro the party was under way. The first thing they did was eat so the food wouldn't get cold. When everybody was done eating it was time to play some party games.

"The first game is who ever can describe our relationship in on word wins." Shuichi said as he was handing out pieces of paper and pens. When everyone was done writing they collected the pieces of paper and looked over them. "Well there's a tie between Ryuichi and Fujisaki. Ryuichi's word was Shiny and Fujisaki was sync. So you both get a prize." Shuichi said. Claiming there prize they moved onto the next game.

"This next game will test your ability to draw. What you have to do is take a piece of paper and put it on top of your head and draw the bride in her wedding gown. Putting the pieces of paper on there heads they attempted to draw the bride. When everybody was done they looked at the pieces of paper and laughed. Collecting the pieces of paper again they went over them. "Looks like we have another tie. It's a tie between Noriko and Maiko." Yuki said this time. Showing everybody the pictures they laughed at them but all in all they were pretty good.

"This last game will put everything you have known about us to the test." Shuichi said. "Who ever gets to 6 points first wins." Yuki said. "Ok first question. What is my favorite type of pocky? Shuichi said. And of course everyone got that right. "Second question. What was the name of my last book I published?" Yuki said. Everyone thought for a minute and thought they knew the answer. Almost everyone got it right. "Next what is my favorite song?" Shuichi said. Now this question was a little hard because only a few people knew it. But most of them got it. "Fourth question. What is one thing I can't go with out in the morning?" Yuki said. Everyone knew that answer. "Ok this one is worth double points. Where did Yuki and I go on our first date?" Shuichi said. This was another easy question but some people actually forgot since they had been on many dates. "And now for the last question. Where is the one place we have always wanted to go?" Yuki and Shuichi said. Now this was one of all of them had to really think about it but then it came easy to them once they thought about it. "Well it looks like everyone." Shuichi said.

After the games it was time for the presents. Bring over the presents they started to open them. The first one was a brand new set of dishes from Touma and Mika. The next one was from Hiro and Ayaka. It was a cappuccino maker. Next was from K and it was season passes to Odaiba Amusement park. The next present was from Ryuichi. He got them two matching Kumagoro dolls. Noriko got them a gift certificate to their favorite restaurant. Sakano got them some new pots and pans. Fujisaki got them DVD/VHS player. Tatsuha got them some fancy Japanese dishes. The last gift was from Maiko. She made a collage of all the pictures she had of Yuki and Shuichi.

When everybody got done looking at the collage it was time to cut the cake. It was a strawberry cake with strawberry filling in it and on the cake it said Congrats Yuki and Shuichi. Once everybody got a piece they all sat and ate the cake.

Shuichi stood up "We would first of all like to thank everybody for coming and thanks for all the wonderful gifts. But before everybody goes Yuki and I have a announcement to make." Shuichi said. Yuki stood up "This announcement is very important to the both of because it involves everybody here." Yuki said. "First I would like to announce my maid of honor. Maiko would you be my maid of honor?" Shuichi said. "Yes of course I will. I would be honored." Maiko said. "As for me I can't just choose one so I have two. Would you Touma and Tatsuha be my best man?" Yuki said. Looking at each other and then to Yuki they both said, "Yes." "Wait then that means I need another maid of honor. So how about Mika?" Shuichi said. "How can I say no. Yes of course." Mika said. "Now for my bride's maid. I would like Ayaka and Noriko to be my bride's maids if it's ok with you guys." Shuichi said. "Sounds great to me." Noriko said. "I would love to." Ayaka said. "For the groomsmen that means it will be Hiro and Ryuichi." Yuki said. "I would also like to ask you Fujisaki if you would be our DJ." Shuichi said. "I'll give it my all." Fujisaki said. "I hope you don't mind me asking this K but I was wondering if you would be the bodyguard of the place when we get married." Yuki said. "Protecting is my name and serving is my game. So yes I will do it." K said. "Now for you Sakano I know it's a pretty big job to ask this but we both thought about this for a while and we kept going back to you. We would like you to be our manager as you would say. To make sure everything is going according to plan that day." Shuichi said. "It's a big job but I am willing to do it." Sakano said. "Great everything is a go. Thank you all." Shuichi said.

As all there guests were getting ready to leave Yuki and Shuichi thanked them again for everything. Once everybody left the two of them sat down on the couch. "Man what a night." Shuichi said. "Tell me about it." Yuki said. "Thank goodness we cleaned up as we went along." Shuichi said. "You're telling me. That means we would have to stay up longer." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. "Well let's go to bed." Yuki said to Shuichi but when he looked down Shuichi was already asleep. Picking up his sleeping lover they both went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days following the party Shuichi got all his maid of honors and brides' maid together. They were on there way to pick out dresses.

"Hey bro. Do you have any idea how you want your dress to be?" Maiko said. "Of course I do. But I'm not telling." Shuichi said. "Oh come on just a little hint." Maiko said. "Nope." Shuichi said.

Arriving at the store they went in and one of the workers approached them. "You must be the Shindo party." the lady said. "Yes we are." Shuichi said. "If you would please follow me. We have some dresses that we have selected that you, your brides' maids and maid of honors might like." the lady said.

The lady led them into a room reserved for them. "If you need anything just let me know and I will more than happy to help." the lady said. "Thanks." Shuichi said. The lady left so they could try on the dresses.

"Shall we get to it girls?" Shuichi said. "Yeah." they all said.

They tried on one dress after another. "Hey Shu can you help us?" Maiko said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. "We have narrowed it done to two dresses. But we can't figure out which one we like better." Maiko said. "Ok let me see them." Shuichi said.

As two of the girls put on the dresses Shuichi finally said "Let me see the first one on all of you." All the girls put on the first dress that Mika had first had on. Coming out of the fitting rooms all the girls had on the same dress. "I like this one the best." Shuichi said. The dress was spaghetti strap and came down to the feet and flared out.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" they all asked almost at the same time. "Yeah I have." Shuichi said. "Well come on show us." they all said excited. "No can do. You'll just have to wait for the wedding." Shuichi said. Sighing, the girls knew there was no way to convince him to let them see.

Going to the counter they paid for all the dresses and then went to lunch.

Now on the other hand Yuki was getting ready to meet his best mans and his groomsmen. When Yuki arrived at fitting store everybody was waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late. Shall we go in?" Yuki said. "Lets." Touma said. They all went inside and a gentleman came up to them. "You must be the Uesugi party?" the gentleman said. "That's us." Yuki said.

The gentleman showed them the way to the fitting rooms. "We all will need light blue vest." Yuki said to the gentleman that was working with them. "Let me get them for you." the gentleman said.

When the gentleman came back with the vests each had done tried on jackets and pants. "This is the last thing you guys need to do is try these on." the gentleman said handing each one a vest. They all went and tried them on and only one to seem to be having problems was Yuki. Tatsuha noticed his brother having trouble and went to help him.

"You never did understand how to work these." Tatsuha said. "Is it my fault? There so complicated." Yuki said. "There not as complicated as you think. Look here I'll show you." Tatsuha said showing Yuki how to fix his vest. Not giving in Yuki did see that it was easy but there was no way he would tell Tatsuha that. "Thanks." Yuki said.

"Looks like everybody is done now." Touma said. "Yep." Yuki said.

"Your tuxedos will be ready in a few days." the gentleman said. "Thanks for all you help." Yuki said. "My pleasure." The gentleman said.

The boys left and went and got some lunch just like the girls did.

When Yuki arrived home he found Shuichi asleep on the couch. He put a blanket on him and then sat down next to him. As he was sitting there he was staring at his lover sleep.

As Shuichi woke up he saw Yuki staring at him. "Hey there. Did you have fun today?" Shuichi said. "Of course I did." Yuki said. "Good I had a lot of fun as well." Shuichi said.

They both got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to fix some dinner and just to relax and have a quite romantic dinner together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They both got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to fix some dinner and just to relax and have a quite romantic dinner together.

It was almost noon when the two of them woke up. Getting up they both got dressed and decided to head out. Today was the day they were picking out there wedding cake, flowers, invitations, and a lot of other wedding things.

When they got to the place they got out of the car and went in. There they were greeted by a young man and escorted them to a room so they could try some wedding cakes. Once in the room and seated one of the chiefs come out with a tray with some cake on it. The chief told them what each of the cakes was. After deciding on a white strawberry filled cake with light blue flowers on the cake they left and then went to go pick out flowers.

Arriving at the flower shop they went in and started looking at the flowers. While looking at the flowers a young lady came over and helped them pick out some flowers. They decided to go with a light pink rose and light blue roses.

After leaving the flower shop they went to pick out invitations. They went to a store that sold stationary, invitations, and a lot of other things. Going in they went to were the invitations were sold. There was what seemed like thousands of different types of invitations. After looking for what seemed like hours among all the invitations they finally found the perfect one. The two of them decided on getting the invitations with two hearts that interloped each other.

Having not eaten anything that morning yet they decided to get a bite to eat. While eating they decided what they needed to do next. "Lets see that the wedding cake, flowers, and the invitations off of our list." Shuichi said as he marked them off the list of things to do that day.

"What's next on the list?" Yuki asked. "Let's see here. The next thing is party favors and then center pieces for the tables at the wedding." Shuichi said. "Well we better get going if we are going to get the rest of the list done today." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said.

Leaving the restaurant, they went to pick out some party favors. They decided to go the store called The Perfect Day. Once in the store they began to look some of the party favors. They decided to go with the bubbles, it just seemed like a tradition, and then they got some candles with the symbol that was on the invitations. While they were in the store they looked at some center pieces. Shuichi already knew what kind of center piece he wanted but the question was would Yuki agree.

"What do you think about some floating candles as the center piece?" Shuichi asked. "You sure you don't want any flowers or anything?" Yuki said. "No I don't want any flowers. I just want floating candles." Shuichi said. "Well if that's what you want then its ok by me." Yuki said. Hugging Yuki he said "Yeah."

Finally leaving the store they went about all there other errands. When they got done it was late. Arriving home and putting all there things away they sat down on the couch.

"What a day." Yuki said. "You can say that again." Shuichi said. "What a day." Yuki said laughing a little. Looking down at his lover he saw that he had fallen asleep. Not wanting to get up to wake his lover he sat there and he eventually fell asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The wedding part 1

Days went by like weeks and weeks went by months. It was finally the big day they had been waiting for. Preparations had been completed for everything. The wedding would be at Odaiba Amusement park and the reception at NG studios. It would be a very busy day.

------ **The day before** ------

"Can you believe tomorrow is the big day?" Shuichi said. "Yes I actually can." Yuki said with a smile. "You know I wouldn't be here tonight right." Shuichi said. "You won't?" Yuki said. "You know the husband can't see the bride the night before the wedding." Shuichi said. "Yeah I know but I was kind a hoping you might of forgot." Yuki said. "Nope. Not a chance." Shuichi said. "Well we better get things going around. We have a lot to do today." Yuki said. Shuichi nodded and they went about the finishing up lose ends for the wedding.

------ **That night** ------

"How about some dinner before you have to go?" Yuki asked. "Sounds great." Shuichi said.

They went to there favorite restaurant. Arriving they went in, sat down and ordered.

"Tomorrow we will be together for the rest of our lives." Yuki said holding Shuichi's hands. "I can't wait." Shuichi said. "Neither can I." Yuki said.

Once there food arrived they ate and then ordered dessert. Shuichi was off in a daze when he saw Yuki's hand in front of his face.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked. "No. I was just thinking." Shuichi said. "Thinking of what." Yuki said. "That tomorrow I will be Shuichi Shindou Uesugi." Shuichi said. "Yeah and you'll be mine forever and nobody else's." Yuki said.

After eating their dessert and paid they decided to go for a little walk to the park before Shuichi had to go.

"Can you believe this is where it all began?" Shuichi said to Yuki. "I remember it like it was yesterday." Yuki said.

Sitting down on a bench, holding hands, Shuichi put his head on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki put his head on his and they sat there for a while not saying a word.

"Well I better get you over to your sister." Yuki said. "Yeah." Shuichi said. Getting up they walked to the car and got in.

On the way Shuichi was looking at Yuki and then back out the window. He didn't notice that Yuki was doing the same thing, stealing a glance every now. Shuichi placed a hand on Yuki's hand and Yuki smiled. They arrived at Shuichi's sister place. They got out of the car and got Shuichi's things. Walking up to the door Shuichi knocked.

"Coming." Maiko said. Opening the door Shuichi's sister appeared. "Hi there bro." Maiko said. "Hey." Shuichi said. Maiko moved out of the way so they could come in. Going up to Shuichi's room they put his stuff in his room. "I'll give you two some time together." Maiko said. "Thanks." Shuichi said. Maiko left the room. "I guess the next time I will see you is when you are coming down the aisle." Yuki said. "And you will be waiting for me at the alter." Shuichi said. "I'll be waiting." Yuki said gently putting his hand to Shuichi's face. Yuki turned and went to walk out the door but then turned back around and hugged Shuichi. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki. Looking down at his love he kissed him and Shuichi returned it. Pulling away Yuki looked at Shuichi. "That will have to last you till tomorrow." Yuki said. "Don't worry it will last." Shuichi said.

Shuichi walked Yuki to his car. "See you tomorrow." Shuichi said. "See you then." Yuki said. Yuki got in his car, started it, and drove off. Shuichi stayed out there till he couldn't see his car anymore. "I love you." Shuichi said and then went back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

The wedding part 2

"Shuichi get up!!" Maiko yelled at her brother. "Just five more minutes." Shuichi said. "If you don't get up right now you'll be late for your own wedding." Maiko said. Finally waking up Shuichi got out of bed and went to get a shower.

After getting out of the shower he went back to his room to get dressed. They all were to meet at Odaiba Amusement park to get dressed. "You ready?" Maiko said. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Shuichi said. "Well then let's go." Maiko said. "Right behind you." Shuichi said.

Hiro was picking them up since neither one of them didn't have a car. Getting into Hiro's car they pulled away from Shuichi's house and they were on there way to Odaiba Amusement park.

Arriving at Odaiba Amusement park they went into a special room they set up so they could get dressed. Going into the dressing room the girls were waiting for him.

"Hey." Shuichi said. "How are you doing?" Mika said. "A little nervous but ok." Shuichi said. "I have a present for you." Mika said. "There's a tradition in my family were we pass this bracelet down to the ones we think deserve it and I think you deserve this." Mika said putting it on him. Shuichi looked down at it and it was beautiful. "Thank you so much. I love it." Shuichi said hugging Mika. "Now don't forget about us. We have stuff for you too." Noriko said. "How could I forget about you?" Shuichi said. "This is my good luck hanky and I'm letting you borrow it." Noriko said. "Thanks." Shuichi said. "Now this next present is from me and Ayaka. We know you just wanted pink roses in your bouquet but we put some blue ones in there for Yuki so he's always with you. " Maiko said. "Thanks you guys for all of this. I love it so much." Shuichi said. "Well it's about time." Ayaka said. "Yeah it is. You guys go on first I'll be out in a minute." Shuichi said.

When everybody was out of the room Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm coming Yuki. I'll be your forever and more." Shuichi said before leaving the room.

Up above on the top everyone they had invited was filling in and getting ready for the wedding to begin. Once all the guests were seated the groom and groomsmen came out.

One by one the maids of honors and braids maids came out. Then it was finally time for Shuichi to come. As the music started to play (insert In The Moonlight) the entire guest stood up to watch Shuichi come down. As he made his way down the aisle he saw Yuki and just stared at him all the way down. When he was up there Yuki took his hand and Tatsuha (also acting as a best man) came up to wed them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to witness these two join together." Tatsuha began and continued this for a little while. "Now for the rings." Tatsuha said. "Yuki repeat after me." Tatsuha said. "I Yuki" "I Yuki" "Take you Shuichi" "Take you Shuichi" "To be my longly wedded husband" "To be my longly wedded husband" "To have and to hold" "To have and to hold" "For better or for worse" "For better or for worse" "For richer or for poorer" "For richer or for poorer" "In sickness and in health" "In sickness and in health" "To death to us part" "To death to us part" Yuki said putting the ring on Shuichi's finger.

"Now Shuichi repeat after me." Tatsuha said. "I Shuichi" "I Shuichi" "Take you Yuki" "Take you Yuki" "To be my longly wedded husband" "To be my longly wedded husband" "To have and to hold" "To have and to hold" "For better or for worse" "For better or for worse" "For richer or for poorer" "For richer or for poorer" "In sickness and in health" "In sickness and in health" "To death to us part" "To death to us part" Shuichi said putting the ring on Yuki's finger. "I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband." Tatsuha said. They kissed each other and everyone clapped while some people cried.

* * *

End note: Let me know if you guys want a honeymoon story but I wont be starting it till Feb of next year. Hope you are enjoying the story. 


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding part 3

After all the pictures were taken they went to the reception. Arriving at NG, they got out of the car and went into where the reception was being held.

One by one the maids of honor, bridesmaids, and groomsmen were being introduced. Once they were all introduced it was time for Yuki and Shuichi to be introduced. "For the first time right here is Mr. and Mr. Eiri Uesugi." Fujisaki said. Everyone stood up and clapped as they entered. Then music started to play and they had there first dance as husband and husband.

As they were dancing the two of them looked at each other and smiled. "I love you." Yuki said. "I love you, too." Shuichi said. When the song was over they went and sat down.

After they ate Yuki stood up. "If I could get everyone's attention please." Yuki said. Everyone turned to look at him. "First off I would like to thank all of you for coming. Second I want to say that my life couldn't be anymore happier without my Shuichi. He's what makes me me." Yuki said.

"I have known Eiri for a long time. Since childhood really. At first I really didn't approve of him and Shuichi but as time went by I saw that it made Eiri happy to be with Shuichi. So I would like to make a toast to the newly weds." Touma said raising his glass and everyone else did.

Going over to the wedding cake, it was time to cut the cake. They grabbed the knife and cut into the cake. Getting a piece of cake the put it in each other's mouth. Picking up the champagne glasses they interlocked their arms and took a drink from the glass.

After some more dancing it was time for the bouquet to be thrown. All the single girl gathered around and Shuichi tossed it and Ayaka caught it. Next was the garter. Yuki tossed it and Hiro caught it.

The last thing to be done was the presents. They opened the presents and showed them to everybody.

When they got home it was late and Yuki was carrying Shuichi. As they entered the bedroom Yuki said, "Welcome home Shuichi Shindo Useugi."

* * *

End note: Hope you guys enjoyed this story. See you guys in Feb. 


End file.
